


Rotors against wings

by Tanel



Category: Planes (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanel/pseuds/Tanel
Summary: Blade tries to show Dusty that not only an airplane can be fast.Dusty challenges Blade to race him.
Relationships: Dusty Crophopper/Blade Ranger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Rotors against wings

"Comoooon Blade! You promised!"  
Whined the crop duster.  
The helicopter was getting tired of the planes begging, after all he had not exactly promised him, but he had given him hope, so leaving this sense of hope hanging just didn't feel right.  
Blade finally gave out a sigh.  
" Allright, but first let me just get some fuel, i'm feeling rather low on it on a moment.  
Dusty's eyes lit up at these words, he was getting so excited he almost couldn't contain himself, he circled around the helicopter while he was trying to go towards the fuel station.  
He calmly loaded himself while watching into the distance, Dusty was barely standing next to him, he was almost shaking from excitement.  
Blade gave out a sigh, it wasn't annoyed or heavy type of sigh, it was rather the one which said "how could one have so much energy??" sigh.  
"okay, where do you want to race?" aksed the helicopter, rather calmly.  
"i don't know, i though you knew?"  
Dusty said in questioning manner.  
Blade chuckled at this "well if you want me to win i can lead the way for sure!"  
Dusty was really surprised at this statement,  
"haah! Win? You? You could never, Augerin Canion it is!"  
The helicopter started his engine while Dusty's were already running.  
"okay, on a count of 3, we'll start okay?  
The plane didn't even bother to answer, his eyes were locked into the sky and his face was now rather serious, concentrated.  
Blade took no answer as an agreement and started counting.  
" Okay ready? 1…. 2……  
Dusty was waiting patiently, waiting for the "3"  
But Blade decided to tease the little racer instead and kept it back for few seconds until finally "3!"  
Dusty started to take off while Blade as an advantage of being a helicopter already rose off the ground, eaventhough behind the plane.  
Dusty didn't look back at first but not because he was afraid to lose speed, he was quite confident about himself right now, he just didn't want to distract himself with the helicopter.  
Soon enough Dusty was higher in the air and kept his pace near maximum, he didn't bother to fly too high, it was only a small race anyway.  
He was now above the piston peak national park, he saw few tracktor elks moving around in forests, he saw campers, and he couldn't help but notice the camp fires, his firefighters instinct was now deeply wired into him so that he always noticed even small harmless fires.  
While he was flying towards the Canion, rather confidently he thought he heard some other sound near him, it wasn't quite his own engine sound, but he didn't really saw Blade anywhere either so where the heck was that coming from?  
While he foolishly got distracted, for only a few seconds the he didn't pay much attention to how close he already was to the "finish line" 

However he lifted his eyes up again, towards his destination when all of a sudden something red passed by him, right above his head, before he could really think about it the Agusta was ahead of him, going forward on quite an impressive speed.  
Sure Dusty knew that helicopters like him were fast, but were they THAT fast? Where the heck did he come from? Was he above me all this time? "  
Dusty now pushed his engines more, actually putting some effort into winning, he had already lost dangerously many seconds wondering about the helicopter while the" finish line" was right about in a reach.  
Dusty slowly but surely caught up with the helicopter again and in about last 100 meters managed to pass him again.  
"AHHAA take this old man!!"  
He cheered through the radio, obviously happy about his victory.  
Blade couldn't help but chuckle at this, deep down he knew that Dusty would probably still win, but he also knew he too had a chance since he isn't any slow type of vehicle himself.  
In few hundred meters Dusty started to slow down again, matching his pace with Blade's who quite confidentiality flew right next to him now.  
"congratulations Dusty! Seems you were right" the helicopter congratulated him. 

"Of course i was! I knew i would win, you knew i would!"  
Blade kept an eye contact for few seconds and then answered  
"i know Dusty, but it was pleasure to race you, i don't usually go that fast, it's simple not my flying type, but it was fun nonetheless." 

They both made a turn, back towards the base, Blade was now ahead of him, but they weren't racing anymore, Dusty jist feõt more comfortable like this, when they were patrolling or on their way to put out the fire Blade was always leading, he was a leader after all, so it felt more natural for Dusty to keep his pace behind him. 

They arrived on the base only 20 minutes after they had took off, this is how little time it took them to race, amd return in normal pace together.  
Dipper was already waiting for them, and before Blade's wheels could even touch the ground, the yellow plane was already there.  
"Who won? Which of you? I bet it was Dusty! Please tell me it was Dusty!"  
Neither of them knew how Dipper even knew they raced, but perhaps it was just natural for him to listen in on other's conversations.


End file.
